Wolfy Dreamer
by Abbydo1122
Summary: I always kept to myself.I really had no choice,no one ever heard me when I tried to speek up..My name is Hailey Anderson,i'm a 16 year old girl that lives in La Push washington and Paul Masen is my wolfy dream.
1. Chapter 1

I always kept to myself.I really had no choice,no one ever heard me when I tried to speek up..My name is Hailey Anderson,i'm a 16 year old girl that lives in La Push washington and part of a family of 10,yes,I have 7 other brothers and ,let's see,there's Karen,Matt,Sadie,Erin and the twins Mike and Mitch,and the newest addition to our family, ages rage from 21 to 5 is the oldest,she is pretty and smart,and currently at a collage that gave her a is older then me by 1 year,he is the big jock of the school,hangs out with the cool and pretty it's me...ThenSadie who is 14,but plans to step in Matt's foot is all about the sports and wears more brand name clothes then I Mike and Mitch who are 11,even though they look look exactly alike both wear glasses and are a lot smaller then everyone else their were born are into weird stuff like frogs...and spiders... is 5,she looks more like Karen every day,and truthfully,she kind of acts like her being so serious about school or is only 5 months at the moment but she is a pain at times.I get stuck babysitting a lot.I'm the only one who stays home enough to take care of them.I don't get heard a lot at my house.I mean I know my parents love me,but they don't have any time to mom stays at home,but with all the kids and after school activities plus cleaning,she never has time for anything,exspexially the other kids have sports or something she me...I don't really have anything except my piano lessons,which I drive family is pretty fortunite,my dad is a surgeon,so he brings in a good he was in the marines when he was younger so he still gets checks or something like that?I don't see my dad hardly at all,he is always at his job,mom is always busy,it's just the way things are.I go to La push high school,I like school and I'm good at it.I always get A's trying to get my parents attention,but it never 's not like I sit around in my room and feel sorry for myself,I don' goes on and you have to suck things up and move on with I wish I just had Sadie's was so popular in her grade and I feel slightly jelious of her,she is just perfect at if I looked like her,I could get Paul to notice , is my science course,every girl in the reservation drools over him aswell,he is just...Beautiful.I mean in a guy is tall,dark and handsome,what else would a girl want?But everytime I get close to him,I act like an idiot.I try not to but I I even tripped over and spilled salt water all over got kind of mad,but what was worse was that all the girls kept calling me names after that insident.I see Paul a lot,but he doesn't see me,ever,i'm like invisible to 's Matt's friend,they hangout here sometimes and I secretly spy on them as they play football outside or video games in the game is of course,a football player and only goes out with pretty cheerleaders or once a flag girl.I think i'm obsessed and it's not healthy when the guy forget's your name everytime he see's me.I sat down at our table in science,it was 11 o'clock,my favorite time of day.I tried not to look for him so I just got my books out.I heard someone sit beside me so I turned and automatically went brain dead,seriously.I was Hailey no more."What?"He asked annoyed at my staring.I looked quickly to the table."sorry,Paul.I got those notes you asked for."I studdered and leaned over to my bag pulling them regularly missed classes."Heather,right?"He grrabbed my notes."Hailey."I corrected him then looked forward to the ,he smelt,so can't you just ask him to come over sometime hailey?Why?because you're a chicken!Oh great,now i'm talking to myself.I tried to pay attention to the I would glance over at paul he would look bored out of his must not like school...he sure did miss enough of it.I could tell Paul was changing through the years,yes I've had a crush on him since 7th grade and also he'd been matt's friend since then grew a lot taller and built a lot of muscle,making the girls go more crazy about annoyed me but I never let it show.I mean like a guy like paul would go out with a girl like me?Not that i'd protest,but still it's just simple high school sucks.I got home,friday night.I knew mom and dad would be going out and guess who babysat?You guessed? when I got home,before I even had my books upstairs I had a baby in my hands."Watch the kids,will ya?"My mom asked putting in earings.I nodded and shifted the baby onto my hip and dropped my bookbag on the ground."Mitch and mike are with aunt Kelly,Erine's in the !"Then she was out the fridays were like dad worked in seatle,so my mom would drive down and they would meet up and go out to dinner.I sighed and then smiled at Josie,she really was a cute and Dad got back late,like and erine were sound asleep in their bed,me too.I got up early,like usual.I went down stairs around 7:30,no one was up of course.I got break fast and sat on the couch.I was flipping channels when a half naked Paul walked infront of me and into the kitchen.I started choking on my I just see that or am I going crazy?Paul is in my house...without a shirt on?Okay,this is is worse then bad,this is amazing!That doesn't really make since,but now,i'm frozen on the I look,or should I keep watching the t.v?Did he even see me cause he didn't look over?He walked back infront of me with a cup or orange joice in his hand and went back up though we aren't allowed to have any drinks upstairs,I was too toungue tied to say anything,like I would were pretty boring for me.I would get up early hang around the house,clean or sometimes go hiking,then saturday night at 5 i'd go to my weekend job at Lenny's Ice Cream Shop.I worked every saturday when no one else wanted to,5 to I close up the shop and go ,we would all go to church in the morning and it would of course be crazy with all the kids,then home and I would go up to the beach just to get away from the push beach wasn't like the picture perfect hawaii sean people think beaches have to ,La Push beach was grey but two islands in the distance were almost invisible from the low of people thought of this place as prison growing up,but for me it's paridise.I love it and I never want to leave this beautiful place I call wasn't any different then any other school came and I smiled as I walked to the class.I wiped my stupid grin off before walking into it though.I got to our counter and Paul was suprisingly already there.I glaced at him through the corner of my eye but he didn't even was before class started and everyone was talking while the teacher talked to some other teacher."Hi,Paul."I heard Kianna's voice was of course beautiful,but had a mean,nasty streak in her."Kianna."he smiled at her.I wish he would do that to me.I frowned and tried not to stare at them."What are you looking at freak?"Kianna leaned around Paul and I wondered what i'd done worng as I blushed and looked to the counter."Who are you?"Paul asked and I looked up at his voice."..."I cocked my head to the side."Your lab partner."My voice cam eout in almost a whispered."You are?"he asked nad I nodded."Oh."he shrugged and went back to Kianna."I guess I didn't see you,Kianna is the only girl I see."He said as she leaned into him and they started kissing.I was hurt beyond did he have to hurt me over and over?Why is life so cruel?The teacher cleared his throat and Kianna giggled and seperated from him and walked back to her lab partner.I felt horrible the rest of the dissed by your crush is bad enough but getting dissed then he kisses his girlfriend that you hate is even worse.I know,I know,why do you like him?I just do...I can't help can't I be like Kianna?Captain of the cheer squad with a pretty face and a curvy body to go along with it.I was skinny,not the good skinny but the annoying skinny.I just don't gain weight,and guys like a girl with curves,as in a butt and lunch I went to my usual deserted table in the corner.I stared at my food,not hunger when I heard a small voice."may I sit here?"I looked up to my suprise and saw a girl with short brown hair and wore looked awkward standing there for an answer so I nodded sat down quickly and laid a book infront of eyes skimmed the pages as I saw the book's name."Vampire Diaries?"I asked and she looked up almost supried.I was trying to make conversation,she looked scared,and i've never seen her before."I love the series."She said and I nodded."Are you new here?"I asked and she nodded."Just moved in with my uncle."She said and I nodded."I'm hailey."I held out my hand and she took it and we shook."Kim."She said and I smiled."Nice to meet you."I took my hand back and we sat kind of awkwardly there."DO you live here?"SHe asked and I nodded."yeah,just down the street actrully,so where are you from?"I asked feeling more confident now."Texas."She said and it was just now that I noticed her southern accent."Oh."I went back to my food and age a bite out of my this day wouldn't be so bad after all...maybe i would get a friend,it's about time,only took me half of high school.I came to find out that Kim had a couple classes we me.I showed her aroudn the school after school until she said she had to started walked and I ran up next to her."Want a ride?"I asked and she smiled and got into my car and I drove her to her was a smaller house and plain,very obviosly no woman figure lived here...I wonder why she lives with her uncle anyways?"Thanks for the ride."She said and I nodded."You want me to drive you tomorrow morning?It's no big deal,it's on my way."I said almost desperate for a real friend and I think Kim would be a good choice."Sure!"She smiled and closed my door."I'll pick you up at 7:45?"I asked through the open nodded and i waved."See ya."I pulled out and back home,to the hell hole. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie had pretty much the whole soccer team for dinner.I sat quietly in my usual seet near the dad got home about halkf way though and sat down."So how were you kid's days?"Mom asked.I opened my mouth to say that I met a new friend but Erine interrupted me."I learned to count to 100."She said and my mom smiled.I opened my mouth again but was once again inturrupted."Mom,you would never guess.."Matt began."YOu know Jared,right?"He was in the football team,very popular and one of Matt's good friends."Yeah."She nodded.I looked up from my food."Well,he's been absent from school for a week now and people think he's on school even went to his house...They said he was sick or something,but I saw him at the beach,he looks like he's on staroids.I think his dad's pushing him too hard with this whole football schoclarship."He Jared,he wasn't mean,he was actrully kind of nice,but still popular so he never talked to least he knew my name from hanging out here."That's horrble.I wonder what's happened."My mom said and I bit my dinner I went up to my room and did my piles of homework.I woke up at my usual 7 o'clock.I went down stairs to the usual flying everywhere,shoes dad on his cell phone,my mom dressing the younger kids,and me,in the middle of it has 8 kids?Crazy people that's mom was out the door at 7:20 leaving Sadie,matt and me because our school starts drove Sadie most of the time,she said it made her even cooler having people know who her brother I had my own dad had an expensive car along with my mother,but matt adn I had used older car,not clunkers but not 's okay with me though.I drove to Kim's house and she ran out to the car sheilding herself from the rain and hoped in and smiled at me."Thanks for the uncle isn't even up yet."She laughed and I nodded."Sure,I don't mind."I said and pulled out and towards the rain poured onto the widsheild,making me drive slower."So I guess you're not used to all this rain."I said trying to start conversation."No,not at never rained in Texas."She said and I nodded."Not trying to sound...rude,but why did you move in with your uncle?"I asked and she looked down and I felt bad I asked."My parents split up and it was a lot of yelling,so they shiped me off to my uncle's."She shrugged."I don't really mind though,Uncle Jay is pretty fun to live with."She smiled and I laughed a little wondering what that pulled into the school and got out.I liked having someone with me,I often got lonely by ,as I could tell,would be a good was normal,Paul didn't notice me,I sat with KIm at lunch school ended and I found myself looking around at the people as I waited for kim ,was nowhere to be seen.I wonder whats really happening?Kim came out of the school and walked with me to my car.I drove her home and went home myself.I didn't have a lot of homework so I decided to go for a walk,maybe take a book.I left the house in a hurry,getting out of the noisy house and walked to my woods.I went to my 'secret' one else knew I went here.I could see Paul's house that sat about 5 away from were on the same street.I opened my book and began to read.I got bored of it so I stood up and started walking around a little but suddenly jumped infront of me something flashed !I fell onto my butt and looked around what the heck was that?I saw one more figure but this one was a black...wolf?Could wolves get that big?He stared at me for a little,he was the only one that noticed me at all then as fast as he came he .He was huge!Size of a horse...that can't be,can it?My mind raced as I picked up my thrown book and walked towards my I saw the spirit of the Quileute legands?Maybe they still live,but aren't seen?I smiled as I walked into the was just about the coolest thing ever!I couldn't tell anyone though,they might scare them is awsome.I wonder if they would come back if I went outside at the same time tomorrow?I wonder what the black one was chasing?I only saw blurs of color.I woke up from my dreams,I dreamt about the wolf.I dreamt I befriended more I thought about it,the more I felt just portected that the spirit of the tribe lives.I mean how awsome is it that me,little ol' Hailey Anderson experienced something so unreal?I know I didn't dream it,it was right there!I picked up Kim and went to school.I noticed Jared had yet another no show...After the long school day I went to the library and learned as much as I could about the Quileute were shapeshifters,they shifted from human to wolf.I wonder if they could be human spirit's too or are they trapped in their wolf bodies?I decided when I got home i'd see if they would come back.I went back tot he same spot as yesterday and sat down.I sat there until dusk and not one thing.I went inside and cleaned up for rest of the week went smoothly and kim and I became the weekend we had made plans to hang out together,nothing fancey just gong to the beach or hiking or both.I picked her up around lunch time saturday and drove to a trail i liked that lead to the walked thought the path in the woods talking most the got to the beach and sat on a rock to eat lunch.I looked up from my sandwhich and behind Kim was someone I noticed,Jared...was that Jared?My eyes got big as I took in his new shape,he was huge,bnbas in muscles and .Kim saw me staring and she tuned to turn back quickly to me blushing."Who is he?"She asked in a whisper,even though he was far away and couldn't hear I leaned to her."Jared Palmer."I said in a hushed tone."He's been absent from school...He looks different."I explained my galking."he's cute."She smiled at me glacing at was turned the other way."Us and all the other girls in high school think that."I shrugged and she frowned."Jared's nice though."I leaned back into my normal sitting turned back aroudn and this time she looked he was looking straight at back was turned towards him and I was facing her so I could see turned back to me bluching even had a weird exspession on his face I could see from a distance."Whats he doing?"She asked smiling huge."Galking."I said,that's the best way to discribe it...She seemed like shewas thinking hard about something."Okay,i'm going to look."she took a deep breathe and glanced over her shoulder,I guess I should've told her he was standing right there?She screamed and fell off the rock.I jumped off and rushed to her side but Jared beat me there."Oh, my god i'm so sorry!Are you okay?"He gushed and helped he up."yeah...I'm-i'm fine thanks."SHe studdered then turned to me and glared a ..."Are you sure?"He asked so worried.I still couldn't get over how big he had looked at her elbow and he gasped."Oh,crap,i'm so sorry."He was bleeding ever so sligthly by a scratch.I laughed a little and pulled out my backpack.I got my little first aid kit out and got a band aid."Thanks Hailey."She said and stuck it to her arm."It's okay Jared,really."She said smiling.I wonder if she knew she had mudd on her cheeck.I poked her arm and gave her suddle hints she had mudd on her right cheeck."Oh!"She wiped it off embarressed but jared wasn't caring aboutthe mud."You know my name but I don't know yours?"He asked and I looked to Kim."K-Kim,"She said and Jared must have relized he was still holding her arm as he let go quickly but smiled."Kim."He siad like it was the most beautiful word in the world."Kim,I like that,i guess you already know me as Jared."He held out his hand and they shook."Are you okay?"She asked and I was took his hand back quickly and nodded."Yeah,just...it's warm out."he shrugged and kim nodded and then he turned to me."Hi,hailey."he said and I smiled and nodded."Nice to see you again Jared."I said almost as a question,I wanted to know where he had been,but was too uncomftrouble to way he was staring at kim,kind of made me looked up into his eyes for a long moment,almost memorized until I cleared my throat."I think we should get going...Kim?"I asked to get her attention.A smile grew on her face as she turned to me."No,we really don't need to...but if you need to..."She said but I took the hint."No,it's ok,I really wanted to try out that new store by the fishing pier."I said which was kind of a total lie."I'll just stay...and clean up."She said and I nodded."See ya."I waved and winked at kim as I smiled and I walked down the beach to the small fishing/suvinear shop that read La Push bait shop.I walked in making a bell ring on the door and was hit with the older house smell.I walked in,the wood floor made my shoes squeek as I walked through the small store looking at it,I bumped into something...,crap,must have been a shelf!I hit hard as I fell onto my butt and put my hands out for the fall.I heard someone grunt...oh,no,this can't be happening to me! 


	3. Chapter 3

It is...Right there,standing infront of me as I sprawled across the floor was Paul Masen.I gasped and blushed looked a little concerned actrully."Shit,i'm sorry."He leaned down to me and I was toungue tighed,like always."Let me help you up."He said and grabbed my slightly shaking hands and pulled my let go to steady me by grabbing my arms."Are you okay?"He asked.I was starting to feel weird...his voice sounded far,far ,no black spots...focus hailey...no...black spots...Paul...,all I saw.I heard people but didn't see them,open your eyes Hailey.I finally found my brain and it started working,fast.I shot up and looked ,was I laying in paul's arms?"Hailey?"I heard Kim say.I looked ,Paul and Kim were all staring at me with worried exspessions."What happened?"I asked,I was still on the floor."You ran into me and then passed out."Paul said and I started seeing those dang dark spots again."Oh,no."I said and reached for my head."hailey,are you okay?"Kim asked."yeah."I said as a reflex."Are you sure,you kind of fell after you fainted...too."Paul looked relevely heart sped up at his perfect fetures were no match for his eyes were what I liked most about were deep brown,deep,deep,like a dark woods...with an eclispe in the middle."You should really watch were you're walking."Worried moment gone.I sighed and nodded."S-sorry."I studdered."What are you even doing here anyways,since when did girls come into a bait shops."He asked rudley as Kim helped me up,as jared helped really was a sweety,unlike Paul here.I sighed and brushed my pants off.I was still in the store...Wait why is he here?"She can go where she wants you know."Jared snapped and I looked at him suprised as did Kim."What are you,her steroid using body guard?"Paul said,oh no,this sounded like fighting got mad,suprisingly almost started shaking with anger."Whoa,overdosed again?"Paul joked,and it was only then when I saw he was wearing a name tag,he worked here?"Shut up paul,and go back to your little job before you get hurt."Jared glared at him."jared."Kim said softly as if scared to say automatically stoped walking to Paul for a fight and turned to her,no trace of shaking or anger,just...love?"Your whiped dude."Paul said and turned to go back behind the shook her head no at jared and he looked almost sad,like he dissapointed her so he was upset."COme on guys,let's get out of here."Kim said and glared at Paul,he was being a jerk...like usual.I looked behind me as I walked out the tiny wore a scowl as he opened a car magazine and strarted reading it as he leaned against the counter."Are you okay Hailey?"She asked once outside,jared was right next to her eyeing her dangling hand."yeah,I just bumped into him..."I rubbed my head,I had a little head ache."It knocked you out?"She asked concerned."No,I just got really dizzy,i don't know."I shrugged."How did you know I fainted?"I asked."We didn't we just went to find you and found Paul trying to wake you up,I thought he went crazy or something and killed you."She said and I chuckled."Thanks jared...for standing up for me."I said and he nodded smiling,but only at Kim."Do you mind is Jared hangs out with us today?"Kim asked nervously,but I didn't mind,I liked jared,as I could tell Kim did way more then me."Sure,We would do something...fun."I said and she smiled."Movie?"She asked and we both movie was great.I sat next to Kim and she sat in the movie was scarry,it was halarious,after it we all went to Mc Donalds.I had a feeling the three of us would be wonderful friends.I didn't mind Jared at all,actrully I enjoys his company and he seemed pretty set on Kim,the way he keeps looking at her.I started to feel dizzy again later on so I said i'd go home.I dropped them off at the said he had his car parked there and he would drop Kim off.I was a little nervous about it but Kim nodded to me letting me know she trusted him.I smiled and we hugged."See you later Kim,bye Jared."I waved and got back into my car.I laid in bed that night and stared at my wall.I was feeling better but my head was pounding a ,Paul has a job...I didn't know that about him.I guess it's normal for a teenage boy to was nice...little starnge but nice all the seemed to like him and vie versa.I didn't really sleep well that got up for church in the morning.I dressed and did my hair then went to help with the younger was nice, was talking after it let out and I sat on my normal bench by myself under a huge oak tree.I felt someone sit next to I looked up to find Daniel,one of son'd of the preacher."Shailey,Right?"He asked and I frowned.I thought he of all people,would remember my name."Hailey."I almost whispered looing at my knees until I heard him chuckle.I looked up and found him wearing a friendly smile."I'm just kidding ya."he nuged me and I grinned and looked down."YOu look sad."He said and I looked up."No."I shook my head."Daniel,right?"I asked."That's what my parents call me...but my friends call me Danny."He held his hand out and I took it and we really wasn't a bad looking had dark featutres but outshown them by his pearcing green mother was from ireland."You're family seems nice."He looked over to the screaming kids and my mother trying to calm the baby and talk to 3 people all at the same time."Yeah,they're..."I shook my head trying to find a word."Loud."I said and he laughed."hey,your blessed to have so many brother's and sisters."He offered but I just shrugged."All the same,they are loud."I smiled and loosned was easy to talk to."What are you all doing today?"He asked leaning back to the tree crossing his arms."Nothing,probably."I said and looked up to him."I wanted to invite you somewhere."He explained and i smiled."That would be okay."I said and he get dressed and meet me back at the church."he said and I nodded."Should I eat?"I asked,I was hungry."I'll cover it."he winked and I blushed a little as he walked away to his house next to the was cute.I didn't wait up for my fmailiy to leave,they'd be forever.I walked home,it was just through the woods a little ways.I walked quickly through the thick trees feeling like someone was following me.I looked behind me and then just ran home.I got home thinking I was dumb for thinking that and rushed to change into jeans and a tee shirt.I threw on old tennis shoes and was out the door.I skipped the woods and walked along the road this time,it was only a few extra minutes.I arrived and saw Danny tlaking to his wore Jean long shorts with a striped polo and tennis turned and smiled at me.I noticed a small cooler and fishing poles leaned up against the tree we sat at this morning.I walked to him trying to hide my blushing cheecks...Why do I blush so easily?"Dad,i'd like you meet Hailey Anderson."He gestured to dad was a cool pastor,he was only in his 40's and wasn't stuck in his many ways Danny resembled his father,except his eyes."Nice to meet you Pastor Rowe."I used his last name."Oh,please call me Tim."he held out his hand and I took hold of it and I smiled and shook."Danny says you two are oging fishing?"He asked letting my hand fall."This is the first I heard of it."I chuckled."What?A suprise date?Shoot I blew it."he joked and patted his son on the back."Have fun."He said then went back to talking to other hung his head and chcukled in embarressment."Please Excuse my father."He said and we walked to the tree to get the supplies."No,It's okay,I like your dad."I said thruthfully."I wanted to bring you to my special fishing place,since you looked so upset this morning."he said as he took both the cooler and the fishing poles."I wasn't upset,but thanks,for caring."I said looking to the ground."Why wouldn't I care?"he asked and I shrugged."So,where is this special fishing peir?"I asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

No,no,no,no!How does this keep happening?He took me to the small fishing peir right smack next to where paul's shop,Great."Is this okay?"Danny asked when he saw my face.I laughed it away."Yeah,of course."I said as we set the fishing poles and cooler outfront and walked in.I hestitated at the walk should I feel nervous for going into a public place?Screw it.I walked in quickly behind Danny.I saw him right away,Leaning against the counter like he was all that.I know I sounded like a snob,but he really is just a plain jerk.I swung my hips a little more the usual,maybe if nothing else worked...jeliously would?Oh, I feel bad for using Danny...I slowed at the though,But I like Danny...we could be friends...yeah.I sped up and met Danny at the cleared his throat to get his attention and Paul looked up slowly,bored."Cup of mealworms,please."Danny said 's eyes flickered to mine for a split second then he got out of his position to get the worms out of a big container."That's 3 dollars."he said in a low could deffenitly tell he didn't want to be handed him money,and we were on our way.I turned on my heal and started for the door,don't look back,don't look back...I looked quickly and regretted was staring straight at me for some walked out onto the peer and fished for the good part of the caught like three but I had no threw them all back had a picnic on the baored made peanutbetter and jelly sandwhiches and some chips with pickles.I threw most of my chips to the baby ducks going passed ,I had a million sea gulls above us and we laughed a good while from that."Wait,wait."i said laughign and put a chip on Danny head."No!"He pleaded but I laughed."Stay still!"I did it and a bird swooped down and took the yelped and stood in a rush.I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes."Your turn."He said grabbing a chip and going towards me.I jumped up still giggling."No!"I screeched as I started running up the small peir and onto the ground."Come back here!"He teased as he chaced me."Never!"I yelled behind me looking to see where he was when I banged into something...hard.I yelped and fell onto my back closing my eyes for the fall."Hailey!"Danny came running for me.I groaned and held my head in my hands and looked up to see what I banged into...I hope I didn't break anything that would have to be fixed."What the hell?"I heard a voice yelled and I looked ,my god...seriously?No freaking way,Paul stood there glaring at ja that boy made of concrete?And what is he doing standing in the middle of no where.I looked around and saw it was infront of the small store and he was in the small parking lot,that only could hold 4 cars at the must have walking to his truck that sat a couple feet away from us.I felt arms pull me up and I groaned ,my back."What is wrong with you?Didn't anyone ever tell you not to slam into people repetivly?"Paul almost...shouted with anger and annoyence in his stung deeply.I felt tears collecting in my eyes as I wiped my hand over my pants trying to collect myself and turned but Danny stoped me."Haven't you ever heard of being a gentleman?"Danny asked him stil holding onto my arm.I couldn't even look at Paul,it hurt too much."What are you,ranger rick?"Paul snorted."She's didn't mean to run into you,you don't look hurt should be apoligizing to her."Danny scolded him,not caring Paul had a lot more muscle then himself."Danny...come on."I whispered trying to stop my tears."You're crying?"Paul almost laughed.I turned to him in disbaleif,how could he be so cruel?"Dude,shut up,she just fell then you practically laughed at her.I really didn't know jerks came in such a great amount."Danny snapped at him and before I knew what happened,Paul had thrown a swing at Danny hitting him square in the held his face and I saw blood."You Asshole!"I went infront of Danny and stoped on Paul's foot as hard as I possibly grunted on impact and leaned down to hold his food.I grinned and turned to Danny grabbing his shoulders."Are you okay?I asked helping him walk away as fast as possible."I think he broke my nose."He said in a muffle.I felt horrible for him as I helped bring him back to his near by house was charming with white siding and a brick walked in and I looked around at the kitchen we entered."Mom?"He yelded even though it was muffled by his hand over his face.I pulled out the table chair out and guided him to it and he sat."Look at the seiling."I told did it but groaned in pain."okay,never mind."I felt helpless as I found a dish rag and gave it to put it under his bleeding nose."Daniel,what-" came in with a duster in one hand and set it on the counter when she saw her son.I felt very worried she thought I caused it."What in the world?"She rushed to him and removed his hands to look at his was defenitly broken as it was slightly sideways."Oh,no!"I looked around his mom as she tried to clean up to blood."Come on."She helped him stand and rushed to the door.I felt really awkward."I'll just call you when I get back from the doctors!"Danny said in pain."I'm sorry Danny."I frowned at shrugged."Stuff happens."He said."I'm sorry Hailey,but we rally have to get going." said.I nodded and walked them out to their car.I waved to him as they Danny.I sighed and decided to go clean up the mess we didn't pick up on the peir.I got to the small peir and shoed the seagulls away that were still around.I closed the cooler and picked the fishing poles up and turned on my heel to head back to his house to drop off the stuff.I gasped at what I saw half way up the hill as I trailed my eyes from the ground."Help your girlfriend home?"Paul snickered at me.I glared and passed him.I was so over him and his rude I-don't-give-a-crap attitude."What,I mean he had his girl fight back for him,what does that tell me?"He erged me as I slammed the coolor onto the ground and let the poles fall from my hand.I felt tears in my eyes,but these where angry tears."You know what,Paul?"I tunred on my heal and stalked to did this nerve come from?He just got under my skin.I pointed to him and he grinned,I was sadly giving him exactly what he wanted,a fight."What?"he asked absoulutly amused."You're a selfish,coward that is so angry at the world,that you can't give it a chance."My eyes softed when they met his beautiful eyes but they got angry fast."You don't even know me!"He shouted moving closer."I don't have to know you to know that you're a jerk!"I shouted back.A couple of older men fishing on the edge of the water turned their heads to us and I lowered my voice and my eyes."Like I said,you know nothing about me."he looked upset now...I don't understand him."Why did you even stop me?Is this what you want?What kind of sick mind do you have to want a fight?"I asked in discustmeant,even though it was face right now made me want to run into his arms and hug him with everything I had in eyes were sad like always,but his face was angry."Why are you so angry?"I asked out of no wasn't my buisness.I just needed to know,the truth."Paul."I whispered."I don't even know you."he said back with the most sinceriess i've ever heard in his voice."You're right."I threw my hands out in frustrtion then remembered why I was mad."You broke his nose by the way,real motcho you big it make you feel better,that someone else is in pain?Does it bring you happiness?"I edged."No!"he shouted again loudly,he was mad again,so mad he was shaking."Whatever,I don't want to waste my breath."I turned and walked away from him with the cooler in one hand and the poles in the was a suck up Jerk,yet I still liked him more then any guy i've ever laid eyes on.I got to Danny's and laid the things on his front step and headed down the road back to my house was... the kids where playing in the living room while mom was cooking feeding the baby at the same time.I went over to her and she handed Josie over to me.I sat that the kitchen table and fed her the bottle."where were you young lady?"My mom asked in that you're-in-truouble face as she sturred the tomato sause angerly."I went fishing,with Danny from church."i studdered a little unfortunitly."Did I give you permission to go fishing with Danny from church?"He asked sharply.I looked down to the ground at her tone."I just though-"She cutt my sentece off."No,you didn't you had you would have thought about how I could've used your help today,but no,you were with Danny from church."Well,if you hadn't had so many kids this wouldn't be a proble,,I though but didn't dare say."Where was sadie?"I asked getting annoyed at her."Sadie,had a sleepover."She said."Well then what about Matt?"I asked."Friend's house."She said."Oh,so,they are allowed to do things,but no,not me,not little o'l hailey?"I asked eyes half bugged out of her head."Don't you raise your voice at me young lady."She shouted."Sadie and Matt didn't ditch us through church to go hang out with a boy!"She defended them..of course."you're right mom,Sadie and Matt and perfect little why don't you get them to take care of YOUR baby?"I asked and right then Josie was done her botel and asleep so I got up and left my mom in the kitchen and put Josie in her crib."Hailey,you get back here."She yelled but I slammed my door shut and locked it.I covered my face with my hand and ploped on my whole school week was mom was holding a grudge against me after taking my cell phone away when my dad got hom enad they 'digussed' what happened,Paul has been absent and Kim is acutpied Jared and he looked in love with her.I really didn't have a problem with it,I was very happy for I was loosing my one and only frined and my mom glared at everything I did,plus Paul was absent so I didn't even see him,even though I was mad at him,I really couldn't even stay mad.I sound pathetic,but it's the truth,what I feel inside is totally different then what I called my house tuesday telling me he was doctor had to reset his nose but he said it didn't hurt that bad...but I bet it said he wasn't mad or anythign when I asked if he was upset with laughed at it and said he got into that himself,making me was a nice guy,just not Paul.I hung out with him the rest of the week,but once the weekend got here he was going on a missionary trip to Colorado for a month!I was almost to the point of was beginning to be my very best friend,since kim ditched me."Call me okay?"I asked standing in his yard while his family packed the SUV down."Unless I forget about you."He joked and I laughed even though in the back of my mind thought that was a high possibility."You know I'll call."he hesitated before pulling me into a hug.I'd never really been this close to smelt nice,not as good as Paul but still nice.I hugged back and squeezed him."I'll miss you."I said as I pulled chuckled and threw his duflebag over his shoulder."I'll miss ya too Shailey."He winked at me and I blushed and swated his was the name he teased me with last week...when we was it really that short ago?Felt like I've known him my whole life.."Bye daniel."I said and he nodded at me then hopped in the car shutting the door.I waved as they pulled off and he waved back.I let out a sad sigh and started walking to the peir,it had been our regular hang out place throughout the week,and it was just a habbit air was light,with little would be soon,and I wondered what I'd do to keep from going crazy of hasn't even been at school...rumars are going around about him and jared like crazy saying they are into Drugs and in a gang.I cannot see Jared like that...I question paul in my mind ,he wouldn't do seemed okay with jared's rumars and I had asked jared a couple times what he thought why Paul wasn't in school but he just said he was never worked anymore either,I never saw his truck in town,it was like he dropped off the side of the world,untill,until today...Is that him?Paul,or what looked like paul in the face stepped out of his truck in front of the store...He wore Jeans and a polo and wearing sun mouth fell open at the sight of him...he didn't look sick,he looked... musclular then before,he was taller too,looked like he aged a little looked more like a guy just out of the marines then a high school didn't even notice me,of course.I felt a pull to him,I felt a-need,to know where he had been and what the heck happened to him?Was he on steriods?I was starting to beleive those rumars about him...almost but I just couldn't.I think way too good of a guy who is horrible to me.I sighed and stood ,just pretend you're going into buy a post-card for your grandma who lives in florida...yeah that's heart started speeding up as I started walking.I stopped...then started again for the door.I can do this.I walked into the tiny store making the bell ring and I heard shuffling in the back.I started for the ,who I recongized from Paul from his shirt,but I couldn't see his face yet,he was stacking something under the counter."Paul?"I asked and right then he jumped and hit his head on the counter."Shit!"He held the back of his head with his hand and stood straight up.I had to practally look up."Oh,I'm sorry!"I waited for the yelling,or the nothing came out of his mouth fell open and his hand fell to his looked straight at me,with that same expression I remembered jared had looked at Kim,what the-?I looked behind me but nothing was there.I looked back to him and his face turned up in a cute,goofy grin."Hi."he said almost like he was trying to find something to say.I looked to the side trying to figure out what just happened when an older man came out from the door to the back."Paul!"he shouted to get his didn't stop smiling but turned to him,yet he never let his eyes fall from mine."I told you to unloud those boxes,get to work boy."His...boss,I guess,told him in a stern simply nodded and the boss was gone again."What's your name?"he asked and I frowned and automatically his fell course he wouldn't remember my name."Hailey."I said wondering why he had the sudden interest."Hailey."he whispered and I blushed from how he said it was a beautiful name...personaly I think it is too boring."Hailey,I've heard that before,Do I know you?Oh!you were the girl with that scum bag,I punched him,remember?"he asked almost proud of mouth fell open and he frowned."Excuse me?Scum bag?Danny-"I emfasized his name."Is my good friend."I said and He looked down and away from my eyes for the first time,almost making me feel bad,almost,but not quite."Sorry."he whispered and I felt really bad now."I'm not the one you need to apoligize to."I whispered did I have to be so shy?"Danny,I have to say sorry to him?"He asked like it was up to me.I studdered majorly."Ye-n-I don't if you mean it."I said and crossed my ,I feel like a dork."If you want me to,I will,and i'll mean it."he said looking desperate for my approval...Wow is this like some portal to the twilight zone?"Well,he's not even here,he's in oklahoma on a trip."I told him and he looked back down."You mad?"He asked."About what?"I asked and then felt dumb."At me?"he finished and I blushed."No."I shrugged."Just...don't punch people?"It sounded like a question but he laughed,loosening up.I loved his laugh,it had changed some,he's not so gloomy anymore.I liked the new Paul."I haven't seen you around-?"I asked and this time he looked down."Uh,yeah,I was sick."he said and I nodded."You okay now though,right?"i asked and he smiled and looked up to me."Yeah,perfect."he said rather literaly."Good."I let out a sigh of relief without thinking about it making me blush and look up to find him smiling at me."What?"I asked."You're pretty."He said and I just about fell to the ground...Is this some kind of sick joke?Was Pail really saying this to me?He chuckled,the sound making me calm down and forced myself to look back into his brown eyes."I have to go."I suddenly blurded if this was some sort of joke?Mess with the pethetic girl,some football joke.I started to turn but Paul ran out and infront of me,blocking my way.I looked back up."Wait,hailey."he said."Sorry."he sighed."Can I have your number?I mean you don't have to give it to me,but-"He stopped talking."I can't."His face fell into a frown."My mom took my phone away."I said and now he looked really mad for a second then must of thought of something."here."he got a card from the stack that said the store's name and wrote a number on it."call me on the house phone."He said and I was kind of would he give me his number?"Okay,but what about Kianna?"I asked before I thought about it and looked down."Who?"he asked in a serious tone.I looked up in a blank stare.I don't even like Kianna and I couldn't believe he would forget his girlfriend's he forget every girl he dates?"Um-your girlfriend?"I asked."Oh,yeah."he shook his head."We broke up."he said quickly.I just I trust him in the slightest bit?"I-don't know...Paul."I studdered as I tried to hand him back his number."What?No,I'm sorry."hea apoligized for no reason adn looked down shaking his head."Sorry,that was stupid...Please."he reached out and pushed my hand back to me.I couldn't help but gasped at the warm was like something clicked...a spark?Maybe i'm going crazy but when my eyes flashed to his they were wide and he took his hand away."Keep it."he said with sadness in his I make him sad?That wasn't what I wanted,so I simply nodded."Oh,did you come in for something?"He asked looking around then back to me and grinned.I felt like I was on stage in front of a lot of people."Uh-"I studdered almost forggeting the post card idea."What,you don't want any worms?"He asked and I laughed loosening up."No,actrully just this post card."I said with a smile still on my just lifted the post card and put it in a tiny bag and gave it back to me.I gave him a confused smiled and leaned to me."It's on the house."he winked as he whispered it."Just don't tell anyone,exspecially-"He pointed to the back door.I let out a laugh trying to cover my blushing."Deal."I said and smiled then remembered I should probably go.I shook my head coming back from my trace."I'll see you later Paul."I said and he smiled."Bye."he nodded and I left in a just happened? 


End file.
